


Take To The Sky

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Antarctica, Community: dailyfics, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What REALLY made John decide to go on the Atlantis Expedition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take To The Sky

Ever since John Sheppard was a young boy, he was always fascinated with the sky. He loved how it changed from day to day and night to night, how the sky could be plain blue or covered with clouds and stars. It was why he was a pilot. He may not be able to touch the sky...but he will able to get close.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he laid on the cold snow on the Antarctic tundra staring at the cloudy night sky. It was why he loved this place. At night there were no city lights to block the view it was clear as day.

The sound of crunching interrupted his thoughts he made a deep groan.

"General Jackson said it was.." He cut himself off when he set eyes upon the person who was invading his time to clear his head. It was one of the people he met at the Antarctic branch at the SGC...what was her name Elsa, Alyssa? For now he would call her Red....since the two times he saw her she was always wearing red.

"Your commanding officer said you would be out here." Red said with a grin on her face. He had to admit she was charming but she probably wouldn't go for a guy like him. "Mind if I sit?"

Red seemed to be the stubborn type. She had to be after she followed him here after his answer responding to her question was clearly no.

"Not at all Red."

She quickly raised an eyebrow as she took her spot next to him. 

"Red?"

"Sorry....I forgot your name," he paused lifting his hand to point at her ensemble, "and you seem to like the color red."

She chuckled.

"Creative, it's Elizabeth though."

At least he was close with Elsa. It was suddenly quiet between them. John sighed to lift his head to look up at the sky again.

"I know why you're here...you want me to join this expedition of yours my answer still stands."

"You'll think about it I'm not stupid John Sheppard...you don't want to do it."

Shit, how the hell could she read him like that!

"Then why are you bothering to ask me again." This time his voice was a little cold. If there was one thing he despised it was when people could see right through him especially a stranger who knew nothing about him.

"Because John you seem to be a man who loves the sky. I put two and two together considering one you are a pilot and two you are sitting out here stargazing. I know in your heart you want to do this...then why are you backing down."

He turned his head towards her furrowing his brow. Now he was angry. It was enough he dealt with space shit today...now this woman, this intruder was invading his life already reading him like an open book!

"I'm a fucking screw up!" He shouted at the top of his lungs the noise echoing through the emptiness. He rose to his feet looking down at her. "If you put me there I will ruin everything you built. So save the trouble and find someone else....now if you would excuse me...I still got one hour till my off period is finished...it was nice meeting you Elizabeth...good luck"

He began walking away..hugging himself not for warmth but for comfort as he did. 

"You shouldn't doubt yourself!" Elizabeth now shouted. John turned and Elizabeth was standing...feet placed firmly on the ground. "So you made a mistake...we all do but think about it John would you rather stay here until you move somewhere else and constantly be let down, or would you join the expedition where you won't have to wonder what's far beyond the sky you love so much...You'll be there."

He walked back towards Elizabeth, stopping when he was staring face to face with her.

"Why do you had such faith in me?"

"Because John Sheppard, you managed to control a piece of technology without even knowing what it is...I know you can do incredible things."

He looked down to the ground swallowing. Hell he was angry at himself for even going there but this was the first time in a long time someone even had faith in him even if it was this stubborn stranger...no this incredible woman he just met. The fact Elizabeth came suddenly into his life and made his heart soaring above the clouds made him reconsider. He lifted his head and a smile curled on his lips.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Are you absolutely sure just checking..."

"Yes."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I look forward to working with you then...see you in two weeks."

And she was off. As she walked off John turned his eyes to the sky again. Soon he would be up there exploring a world he has yet to know. But there was more to just being up in the sky. 

He was doing it for her. She had such high hopes for him...he could not let her down.


End file.
